diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Avaliar
center|800px center|800px = = Ein gilnearischer Dialekt in heller Stimme, unzählige Sommersprossen, weiße Haarsträhne, winzige Narben rechtsseitig über der Oberlippe und horizontal über der Nasenspitze, Tätowierung eines Fuchskopfes auf dem rechten Mittelfinger, lederner Halsreif mit Münzanhänger, rankenförmiger Goldring, ein Zierdolch mit rot gefärbtem Griff. Auffallend im inzwischen erwachsenen, stolzen Gesicht mit den ozeanblauen Augen sind in erster Linie die allgegenwärtigen Sommersprossen, die sich perfekt ins Klischee von Rothaarigen fügen und es einmal mehr bestätigen. Als ob das noch nicht genug wäre, mischt sich auch noch eine winzige Tätowierung in Form eines Fuchskopfes auf ihrem rechten Mittelfinger ein. Ein oftmals zur Schau getragener verschmitzter Ausdruck und die lockige Kupfermähne mit der einzelnen, schlohweißen Strähne vermitteln gut und gerne einen recht kecken Eindruck an einer Person, die mit kosmetischen Besonderheiten - wie gefärbten Lippen in dunklem Rot und rauchig umrahmten Lidern - ihr Erscheinungsbild zu komplettieren weiß. Der feminine Gang, mit dem sich diese Frau fortbewegt, zusammen mit einer sehr bewussten Körpersprache, wirken geschmeidig und zielsicher, so dass sie mit der etwas herrischen, gar frechen, angenehm hellen und vom gilnearischen Dialekt dominierten Stimme das Bild einer vom heimischen Schicksal ungebrochenen Verfluchten zeichnen. Nicht einmal die kleine, kurze Narbe rechtsseitig und senkrecht an der Oberlippe, und eine weitere horizontal über der Nasenspitze, trüben diese Schlussfolgerung. [left|250px|thumb|Die Fuchsmünze Urheber: [http://laurenas.deviantart.com "Laurenas" ]] Schmuckstücke scheinen ein Punkt zu sein, in dem sie nur begrenzt Zurückhaltung suggeriert. Neben mehreren goldenen Ringen in beiden Ohren findet sich darunter auf jeder Seite jeweils ein Perlenstecker wieder. Oftmals wechselt der Ohrschmuck jedoch auch. Dem Herzstück begegnet man hingegen bereits auf den ersten Blick, statt sich mit langer Suche aufhalten zu müssen. Ein lockerer, an den Ansätzen des Schlüsselbeins aufliegender und schwarzer Lederreif umschließt ihren Hals, an dem ein goldener Münzanhänger angebracht wurde, dessen Prägung in Form eines stilisierten Fuchses von geübter Hand ins Metall graviert wurde. Am Rande der Münze verkünden schließlich Lettern: "Der Mühen Lohn ist der Weg in die goldene Zukunft doch nur die mit Verstand wissen ihn zu gehen." Auch bedeutsamer Ringschmuck lässt sich finden, denn neben den variierenden Stücken an allen übrigen Gliedmaßen thront auf ihrem rechten Ringfinger ein beständiger, goldener Begleiter aus überraschend realistischen, filigranen Zweige mit stumpfen Dornen. Unauffällig auffällig ruht unter all dem ein Zierdolch mit rot gefärbtem Griff an etwaigen Gürteln oder aber in Stiefeln. Fuchsrotes, dichtes, dickes und allemal gesundes Fell hüllt die plüschig anmutende Gestalt der Worgen ein, die es nicht ganz schaffen will, eine Marke von sieben Fuß zu überschreiten. Etwas kleiner als wohl viele Vertreter und Vertreterinnen des berüchtigten Fluches mag sie damit durchaus sein, und doch verheißt der listige Ausdruck in den bernsteinfarbenen Augen nicht zwingend Gutes. Die Gesichtspartie, die Ohrenspitzen und auch die Enden der klauenbewehrten "Hände" und "Füße", zusammen mit dem Bauch, tragen eine kräftige, weiße Färbung, wohingehen das Rückenfell ab der Hüfte und am rechten Oberschenkel durch nur spärlich bewachsene Beschaffenheit aus dem Bild fällt. Hier zeigen sich, bei genauerem Hinsehen, tiefe, längst ausgeheilte Narben. [Affairs.png|right|250px|thumb|Urheber: [https://www.deviantart.com/bl4ckj4ck1990/art/Avaliar-2-0-A-Commission-804877204 "Bl4ckj4ck" ]] * 18px Skorr Foxworth: "Wie's so schön heißt... Wenn Du Dich mi'm Teufel einlässt, verändert sich nich' der Teufel - Der Teufel verändert Dich. Ich kenn' fast niemanden, der unverändert aus 'ner näheren Begegnung mit ihr herausgeht, im positiven Sinne. Ich wär' heut' auch nich' hier, würd' Whiskey süffeln un' mit Leuten Schwätzchen halten, die beim ersten gefallenen Schuss sich wie'n Mädchen schreiend auf den Boden werfen würden, hätt' ich sie nich' kenn'gelernt. - Versteh' mich nich' falsch. Ich genieß' es hier in der Stadt. Hab' mir lange genug die Finger in irgendwelchen Gefechten schmutzig gemacht und konnt' mir lange nix and'res vorstellen. - Bis sie dann kam." * 18px Maelie Callaghan: "I-ich mag sie. Sie ist nett, auch wenn sie mich mal geärgert hat. Aber sie hat mir 'ne zweite Chance gegeben. Und... und sie hat immer so hübsche Sachen an..." * 18px Nekan Stahlherz: ' * 18px '''Red: "Avaliar ist mir in kurzer Zeit verdammt ans Herz gewachsen. Unterschätz sie und du landest auf der Schnauze. Meide sie und dir entgeht ein wunderbarer Mensch. Tu ihr weh und ich sag dir, wenn dich die Vielzahl ihrer Freunde, Bewunderer, Anhänger und der Nether selbt nicht holen...meine Klinge würde es." * 18px Maible Ashton: "Sie hat eine ganz spezielle Aura, bei der man es nicht riskieren möchte sie zu erzürnen. Zudem hat sie meiner Schwester ein Heim gegeben. Dafür bin ich ihr sehr Dankbar." * 18px Jane von Rosenfurth: "Solang sie einen mag, gibt's kaum etwas an Avaliar, dass man nicht schätzen könnte; doch ihr Feind will man gewiss nicht sein. Eine unabhängige Frau die weiss was sie will, und es in den wenigsten Fällen nicht bekommt. Mit goldnem Händchen für's lohnende Geschäft, und zugehörig nötigem Mangel an störenden Skrupeln. Mit einem klaren Auge für Schönheit, Ästhetik und Perfektion, mit wachem Verstand, der zum eignen Mitdenken beflügelt, und mit einem gut verborgnen, warmen Herzen. Avaliar ist bezaubernd genug, die Männer um den Finger zu wickeln, und neidenden Damen mit ihrem souveränen Auftreten zu imponieren. Eine der lukrativsten Geschäftspartnerinnen - bedeutsamer jedoch, eine ganz besonders wundervolle Freundin. Ich wünschte, wir könnten uns öfter sehn." * 18px Ticks: "Menschgewordene Menschlichkeit. Unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt, hätte einer von uns längst ein Messer in den Rippen gehabt - doch letztlich tut sie meiner Frau gut - das kann man nicht von der Hand weisen." [& Skorr.png|right|250px|thumb|Urheber: [https://www.deviantart.com/lady-fortunes/art/C-Avaliar-774905383 "Lady Fortunes" ]] * 18px Finnya Ashton: "In dem verwirrenden Gewirr aus uneinschätzbaren Emotionen und gesellschaftlichen Regeln, welche diese Stadt für uns bereit hält, ist sie zum Ruhepol geworden welcher mir hilft meine Angst runter zu schlucken und fokussiert zu bleiben. Alles in dem Moment in welchem sie mich von der Straße aufsammelte wie ein Streuner. Schwester, ohne dich hätte ich schon lange den Verstand verloren. Ohne dich wäre ich schon vor Jahren untergegangen." * 18px 'Johanna Wallington:' ''"Avaliar? Ah ... de Fuchsige Feuerkopf! See iss ne Nette sach esch mo un eene ungloobliche Person de veel macht un tut - Meen Respekt hat se uffjedenfall! Ma ham zwar noch nesch soveel miteinander ze tun gehabt und jeredet, aba esch mog se sehr. Esch würd jern ma wat met ehr unternehme, aba se iss belagerter wie Freehafen wenn sech dort de Peraten treffen. Esch würd aba dennoch nesch uff se kumme lose." * 18px Charlotte Donovan: "Eine Frau, die ihr Herz am rechten Fleck trägt. Ihre Güte verspricht Geborgenheit un' Sicherheit - um ehrlich zu sein, eint sie all das, was mein Vater mir früher über Mutter erzählte. Als hätt' ich endlich eine Manifestation ihrer Selbst vor mir, nur mit warmen, blauen Augen die dem fuchsroten Haar schmeicheln." * Nach Belieben erweiterbar. = = * 18px Graham Lordan Summertale - Vater, Waidmann, "Heimweh." * 18px Evelyn Minna Summertale, geb. Lawley † - Mutter, Erntehexe, "Geborgenheit." * 18px Kilian Richard Summertale † - Bruder, Waidmann, "Das fehlende Stück." * 18px Skorr Foxworth - Gatte, Waidmann, "Gleichtakt schlagendes Wolfsherz." * 18px Meryl Evelyn Foxworth - Tochter, "Winziges Wunder." * 18px Ivy Jane Foxworth - Tochter, "Fragile Freude." * 18px Ameley Flüsterpfeil - "Wind im Rücken, große Schwester." * 18px Artjom Flüsterpfeil - "Identischer Antrieb, Mentor." * 18px Finnya Ashton - "Gegensatz oder doch Ergänzung?" * 18px Jackson Hall - "Persönlicher Schutzgeist, rechteste aller Hände." * 18px Jonathan Hall - "Persönlicher Schutzgeist, rechteste aller Hände." * 18px Jane von Rosenfurth - "Das blühende Leben & enge Freundin." * 18px Aelyrra Lemm - "Unerschütterliche Loyalität." * 18px Belalia - "Naivität." * 18px Cairrean van Haven - "Kleinster Spatz, Gemeinsamkeiten." * 18px Celysse Harrow - "Lästerschwester." * 18px Charlotte Donovan - "Loyalität & Erfindergeist." * 18px Charlotte Morrison - "Holprige Anfänge." * 18px Dreyko Levais Falk - "Geist vergangenen Winterhauchs." * 18px Esmelia Morello - "Freundin, Kollegin, Helferin in der Not." * 18px Fee - "Meryls Schutzgeist." * 18px Fieth Ashborough - "Oh Captain, mein Captain." * 18px Fiona Astana Wynters - "Fleischgewordene Rebellion." * 18px Fo Ashford - "Verwinkelte Altlasten, nicht zu unterschätzen." * 18px Garrett J. Winfield - "Geschäftliche Kontakte mit einer Prise Freundschaft." * 18px Jane Curtis - "Ein Hauch von harter Walnussschale & weichem Kaugummikern." * 18px Johanna Wallington - "Gehörig große Gosch'n." * 18px ' Karnox Turok' - "Unliebsamer Bergmensch - und doch reizvoll." * 18px Killian R. Roscoe - ".. in dem es nur Verlierer gibt." * 18px Maelie Callaghan - "Tik-Tak, das hässliche Entlein." * 18px Marla Hedges - "Respekt mit Potenzial." * 18px Mckenna O'Leary - "In der Hölle geknüpfte Bande." * 18px Nekan Stahlherz - "Zum Verwechseln ähnlicher Norden." * 18px Raya - "Fließender Sarkasmus, beste Gesellschaft." * 18px Red - "Unterschätzter Wert, treue Seele." * 18px Scorrek - "Das schwägerliche Brüderchen." * 18px Shanelle Ashford - "Lebendiger Frühling & Sonnenaufgang." * 18px Tiadorma Finnig - "Beruhigend schuldige Unschuld." * 18px Tim Orodaro - "Neue alte Verbindungen." * 18px Valtharis Renouard - "Der Schutzval & Rabenvater." * 18px Sekh - "Schlimmstes Schicksal. Monstrum." * 18px Dayyan Gossarah † (?) - "Ungewissheit." * 18px Jaquan von Geldenfels † - "Ruhe in Frieden." Kategorie:Frauen Kategorie:Worgen (Spieler) Kategorie:Jäger (Spieler)